vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Филогенетическое дерево
Филогенетическое дерево (эволюционное дерево, дерево жизни) — дерево, отражающее эволюционные взаимосвязи между различными видами или другими сущностями, имеющими общего предка. Вершины филогенетического дерева делятся на три класса: листья, узлы и (максимум один) корень. Листья — это конечные вершины, то есть те, в которые входят ровно по одному ребру; каждый лист отображает некоторый вид живых организмов (или иной объект, подверженный эволюции, например, домен белка). Каждый узел представляет эволюционное событие: разделение предкового вида на два или более, которые в дальнейшем эволюционировали независимо. Корень представляет общего предка всех рассматриваемых объектов. Ребра филогенетического дерева принято называть «ветвями». Идея «дерева» появилась в ранних взглядах на жизнь, как на процесс развития от простых форм к сложным. Современные эволюционные биологи продолжают использовать деревья для иллюстрации эволюции, так как оно наглядно показывает развитие и происхождение видов. Типы филогенетических деревьев thumb|320px|Рис. 1: Теоретически укоренённое дерево для генов [[Рибосомальные рибонуклеиновые кислоты|рРНК]] [[Изображение:MyosinUnrootedTree.jpg|thumb|320px|Рис. 2: Неукоренённое дерево для семейства супергена миозинаHodge, T. & M. J. T. V. Cope. 2000. A Myosin Family Tree. Journal of Cell Science 113: 3353-3354. See also the Myosin external link below.]] Укоренённое дерево — дерево, содержащее выделенную вершину — корень. Корневое дерево можно считать ориентированным графом, поскольку на нем имеется естественная ориентация — от корня к листьям. Каждый узел корневого дерева отвечает последнему общему предку нижележащих листьев дерева. Рисунок 1 представляет корневое филогенетическое дерево, окрашенное в соответствии с трёхдоменной системой живых организмов. Woese, C. R. 1998. The Universal Ancestor. en:Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences 95: 6854-6859.. Неукоренённое дерево не содержит корня и отражает связь листьев без предполагаемого положения общего предка. Необходимость рассматривать некорневые деревья возникает из-за того, что часто связи между узлами восстановить легче, чем направление эволюции. Рисунок 2 иллюстрирует некорневое филогетическое дерево. Maher, B. A. 2002. Uprooting the Tree of Life. The Scientist 16: 18 (Sep. 16, 2002); subscription only. Наиболее достоверным методом для превращения неукорененного дерева в укорененное (для этого надо либо объявить корнем один из узлов, либо разбить одну из ветвей на две, выходящие из корня) является использование достоверной «внешней группы» видов — достаточно близких к интересующему нас набору видов для достоверного восстановления топологии дерева для объединенного множества видов, но в то же время заведомо являющихся отдельной группой. Иногда положение корня можно угадать, исходя из каких-либо дополнительных знаний о природе изучаемых объектов (видов, белков, etc.) Укоренённое и неукоренённое филогетическое дерево может быть бифуркационным или небифуркационным, а также маркированным или немаркированным. В бифуркационном дереве к каждому узлу подходят ровно три ветви (в случае корневого дерева — одна входящая ветвь и две исходящие). Таким образом бифуркационное дерево предполагает, что все эволюционные события состояли в происхождении от предкового объекта ровно двух потомков. К узлу небифуркационного дерева могут подходить четыре и более ветви. Маркированное дерево содержит названия листьев, тогда как немаркированное просто отражает топологию. Дендрограмма — общий термин, обозначающий схематическое представление филогенетического дерева. Кладограмма — филогенетическое дерево, не содержащее информации о длинах ветвей. Филограмма (или фенограмма) — филогенетическое дерево, содержащее информацию о длинах ветвей; эти длины представляют изменение некой характеристики. Хронограмма — филограмма, длины ветвей в которой представляют эволюционное время. Построение филогенетических деревьев Филогенетические деревья из неограниченного числа входных последовательностей составляются используя вычислительные филогенетические методы. Методы матричного расстояния, такие как методы ближайшего вхождения, которые требуют множественные выравнивания цепочек для вычисления генетического расстояния, просты в применении; методы выравнивания множества цепочек, наподобие используемых в программе ClustalW выполняют как выравнивание цепочки, так и филогенетических деревьев. Другие методы максимально экономичны и используют приближённые технические приёмы такие, как максимальная вероятность; приближение Байеса также применимо к филогенетике, но оно спорно.Felsenstein J. (2004). Inferring Phylogenies Sinauer Associates: Sunderland, MA. Нахождение оптимального дерева, используя многие из этих технических способов НП-полноТак говорят о классе комбинаторных задач с нелинейной полиномиальной оценкой числа итераций или НП-трудно, поэтому эвристический поиск и методы оптимизации используются в сочетании с функциями обсчёта дерева для нахождения хорошо подходящего дерева, удовлетворяющего входным данным. Методы построения дерева могут быть оценены по нескольких основным критериям:Penny, D., Hendy, M. D. & M. A. Steel. 1992. Progress with methods for constructing evolutionary trees. Trends in Ecology and Evolution 7': 73-79. * эффективность (насколько долго вычисление ответа, сколько памяти для этого потребуется?) * производительность (есть ли польза от полученных данных или информация бесполезна?) * постоянство (будут ли повторные ответы такими же, если каждый раз даются разные данные для той же проблемной модели?) * устойчивость к ошибкам (справляется ли с нарушениями в предпосылках расссматриваемой модели?) * выдача предупреждений (будет ли предупреждать нас, когда неправильно используется, т.е. предпосылки неверные?) Также методы построения дерева могут быть предложены вниманию математиков. Деревья могут быть построены, используя Т-теорию.A. Dress, K. T. Huber, and V. Moulton. 2001. Metric Spaces in Pure and Applied Mathematics. ''Documenta Mathematica LSU 2001: 121—139 Ограниченность филогенетических деревьев Хотя филогенетические деревья, построенные на основе генных цепочек или данных генома в различных видах особей могут дать представление об эволюции, у них есть серьёзные ограничения. Филогенетические деревья не обязательно (и вероятно никогда) не дают фактического представления об эволюционной истории. Данные, на которых они основываются, являются шумом; горизонтальная передача генаWoese, C. R. 2002. On the evolution of cells. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences '''99: 8742-8747., гибридизация между видами, не являющимися близкородственными, конвергентная эволюция и сохранение цепочек — всё это может быть основой для анализа. Для избежания этих ограничений в программе PhyloCode есть один метод анализа, не предполагающий использование древовидной структуры. Кроме того, существует проблема в анализе, основанном на единственном отличительном признаке, например, единственном гене или протеине или только на морфологическом анализе, потому что такие деревья, построенные на основе другого независимого источника данных, часто отличаются от первого, и поэтому много внимания надо уделять выведению филогенетических взаимосвязей между видами. Это более всего справедливо для генетического материала, который является предметом горизонтальной передачи генов и их рекомбинации, при которой различные блоки гаплотипов могут быть с разной историей. В основном, вывод дерева филогенетического анализа — это оценка филогении особенностей (то есть дерево гена), а не филогении таксона (то есть дерева видов), из которого были отобраны эти отличительные характерные особенности, хотя в идеале оба должны быть весьма близкими. Когда вымершие виды включены в дерево, они являются конечными точками, поскольку маловероятно, чтобы они были прямыми предками любых существующих видов. Следует скептически относиться к включению в дерево вымерших видов, информация о которых полностью или частично основана на данных цепочки ДНК, на основе того факта, что небольшая полезная "древняя ДНК" сохраняется дольше 100 000 лет, и, за исключением необычных случаев, цепочка ДНК не является достаточно длинной для использования в филогенетических анализах, даже если она взята из материала давностью до 1 млн. лет. В некоторых организмах эндосимбионты могут иметь генетическую историю, независимую от носителя. Филогенетические сети используются, когда бифуркация деревьев не уместна, из-за этих сложностей охват эволюционной истории выбранных организмов имеет более сетчатый узор. См. также * Эволюция животных * Дендрограмма * Кладограмма * Эволюционное учение * Филогенетика * Таксономия * Генеалогическое дерево Примечания Изображения в интернете * Phylogenetic Trees Based on 16s rDNA * A 3D View * Human Y-Chromosome 2002 Phylogenetic Tree * In 2003, the Science journal dedicated a special issue to the tree of life, including an online version of a tree of life. Общее описание * PhyloCode * A Multiple Alignment of 139 Myosin Sequences and a Phylogenetic Tree * Tree of Life Web Project * http://www.aisee.com/graph_of_the_month/jura.htm — The most detailed and comprehensive family tree of dinosaurs yet available * http://www.omne-vivum.com tree of life with lots of pictures Категория:Биологическая систематика Категория:Биологическая эволюция